Multiple methods and devices for reminding individuals to take medications are known. These known methods and devices typically do not actively remind an individual to take the medication. Pill boxes with multiple compartments organized by day or time do not provide a user with an active indication to take the medication. Other known medication reminder devices include complex features that are often difficult for individuals to properly use. These devices can often be very expensive depending on the complexity of the features, and failure to properly program the devices can result in missing medication doses or overdosing.
It is desired to provide an inexpensive, easy to use medication reminder device.